


time spent apart is bittersweet

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, in my opinion this is one of my best pieces, its been hard trying to get it right but i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: If you find the time, darling. Come join me in Paris.





	time spent apart is bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImaginaryDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/gifts).



_iIf you find the time, darling. Come join me in Paris._

Kara choked on her doughnut when the message came through. They hadn’t seen each other in at least a couple of months, with Cat traveling everywhere and anywhere and Kara dealing with Mon-el and his stupidity. She piled up her assignments and threw them in the top draw of her desk. Dusting the sugar off her hands, she packed up everything into her bag. As she zipped it up, James came knocking at her office door.

_Bring a suitcase, you’re staying with me for the weekend._

“I got an email from Cat, I’m not allowed to see you back here until Tuesday. You have more than enough vacation days, so go and enjoy your weekend.” He winked at her, shutting the door. Her journey to the elevators was filled with various people wishing her well and telling het to have good weekend. She put off flying, but rather walked the 8 block walk to her apartment and swung by Noonan’s to get some Potstickers. She had wanted to text Cat for a while, but had never thought of the best thing to say to her. She had so much to say but Cat always left her without words. The thought of Cat and Paris swirled around her head. National City would be fine for a few days, right?

_Alex, I’m gonna need the weekend off_

_Okay, any reason?_

_Going to Paris for the weekend with Cat. K, bye._

_What? KARA!_

Kara switched her phone off after receiving that last message from her sister. She settled in for the night, switching on the TV and flicking through the channels, glad that she wasn’t going to be bombarded with messages and calls that was no doubt going to be receiving. She spent a good hour flicking through various programmes before finding old reruns of Cat’s talk show. It was a sign, it had to be.

Friday morning, she was up, packed and out of her apartment within 30 minutes. She could have done it quicker but she had to have breakfast. It is Kara’s favourite meal after all. When she switched her phone back on she had 152 messages and 27 missed calls. Every single one of them was from Alex and almost every one included a swear word. Being the good sister that she is, Kara replied to her sister with one text message.

_Okay, I’m sorry I turned my phone off but I didn’t need you plaguing me for info every 2 minutes. Yes, I’m going to Paris and yes it’s with Cat. She invited me to her house for the weekend because we haven’t seen each other in like 3 months and I really miss her and Carter is going to be there and you how much I love Carter. I’ll be back Tuesday. Probably, I don’t know yet. Please Alex let me have this weekend off. No calls, J’onn can handle it._

_I understand Kar, but if you come back Tuesday morning all doom and gloom because of her, I will never forgive her. She’s hurt you enough._

 

_#_

 

The airport was bustling and full of life when she got there. She tipped her taxi driver and took her suitcase from the driver, even though she insisted that she was could carry it. She could have flown all the way to France but Supergirl carrying a suitcase might look a bit odd and the fact that she wanted to avoid being super this weekend all together.

_When you get to the airport go to check in desk 17 at New Air and ask for Kaleigh._

Kara followed Cat’s instructions and did indeed ask for Kaleigh. A tall brunette haired woman greeted her with a smile.

“Hi, are you Kara Danvers?” Kara’s eyes widened in shock when she actually heard her name rather than the usual Keira.

“Yeah, I am. I’m Miss Grant’s assistant, she told me to ask for you.” Kara fiddled with her passport and placed it down on the counter.

“Yep, one first class ticket to Paris. Can I see your passport?” Kara tried to get a word in about the first class, that would cost way too much.

“First class?”

“Oh, yes. Miss Grant told me to book a flight to Paris first class for Kara Danvers.”

Kara just rolled her eyes and smiled as she handed over her passport. Handing over her bag Kaleigh smiled and printed off her ticket in return.

“Have a safe flight and tell Miss Grant that I said hey and that I finally dumped Ryan.” Kara laughed awkwardly and just pulled the strap of her bag closer to her.

She eventually got on the plane after buying a bottle of Scotch as a thank you gift for Cat and a Star Wars figurine for Carter. She was nervous to say the least. She hadn’t seen Cat in 3 months and had a lot of things to tell her and maybe one thing to confess to her.

Truth be told, Kara had been in love with Cat for a while. More than a while actually. Her crush had started when 13-year-old Kara watched The Cat Grant Show. It was a more of a hero worship, her room filled with Cat Grant posters and every book she had published sat on her shelf, but when Kara got the chance to work with her, that’s when it changed. Her crush became to develop, all those late nights at the office, dropping layouts off at her home and seeing the Cat that no one else saw. The soft make-up free Cat, in yoga pants and hoodies. That was the Cat she fell in love with, and now Kara was off to Paris to spend a weekend with her favourite Cat and she wasn’t quite sure if she would survive.

_I’m on the plane, see you in like 10 hours! :)_

_See you soon. Carter can’t wait. Text me when you touch down, I’ll send a car._

10 hours, only 10 hours to go. Kara smiled and locked her phone as the plane prepared to take off on the runway.

She filled the hours with various things, films, reading, music, eating and thoughts of Paris with her favourite people All the things that Kara loves, and she thinks that sometime over the Atlantic Ocean she fell asleep because they were coming into land when she woke up. The sky was dark and the lights of the surrounding buildings were warm and welcoming.

She collected her bag and headed for the gate, expecting to see one of Cat’s driver’s waiting for her. She was completely taken back when she heard her name being called out by a 16-year-old.

“Kara!” She looked up and found Carter waving and holding up a big sign with her name plastered across it. Kara raced around the barrier as Carter met her halfway, he threw his arms around her middle and held her tight.

“Hey buddy. I’ve missed you. God, you’ve grown.” She whispered into his hair as she held him tight against her. Carter pulled away and smiled up at Kara as she placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

“Kara.” A small voice pulled her away from Carter’s eyes. Kara looked up and found Cat standing with one hand on her hip the other holding her phone. She raised a singular eyebrow and smirked as Kara raked her eyes over her frame. The Louboutin’s paired with Ralph Lauren jeans and a white Chanel shirt. Kara shook her head internally at all the brands. When their eyes met, Kara smiled and a took a step closer towards Cat then threw her arms around her. At first the older woman was visibly taken back by the gesture but she melted into Kara’s arms and squeezed back at the strong figure that held her close and safe.

“I thought you were going to send a car?” Cat rolled her eyes signalled her head towards the exit.

“I was, but Carter wanted to surprise you.”

Carter grabbed Kara’s suitcase and ran off to the direct of the car. When they were all belted in, Carter started babbling all about their adventures and how school was and if Kara had seen Supergirl recently. She listened and laughed to all of Carter’s stories and answered all his questions about Supergirl everything else.

The drive back to Cat’s house was quiet. Occasionally Kara would hear Cat hum along to whatever song was playing on the radio, and every so often, when Cat would change gear, their fingers brushed together and it sent tingles down Kara’s spine.

The roads were busy and traffic filled, which annoyed Cat endlessly, but Kara didn’t mind. She just placed her head on the window and watched the city flow around her.

“How was the flight?” Cat’s voice broke the silence and Kara turned to look at the CEO.

“Well I got to the airport and it turned out that someone had bought me a first class ticket. You didn’t need to do that Cat. I do have flyer miles you know.”

“Oh yes I’m sure you do.” Cat teased. Kara’s face went red as her eyes flicked away from Cat to the dashboard.

“Well, thank you, it was very nice. Oh and Kaleigh told me to say hey to you and that she dumped her boyfriend Ryan.”

“At last. Honestly the girl deserves much better than an insufferable man boy who used to cheat on her every 20 minutes.” Cat pulled off at a junction and drove down a road covered in trees. “Carter we’re here. The teenager paused whatever he was watching and pulled off his headphones, grabbed Cat’s keys and ran off into the house.

Cat’s house was big, well not as big as her penthouse back in National City, but still big. It had a large brown door and at least 3 floors. “Don’t just stand there, come in.” Cat called at the girl to pull her out of her trance. Kara smiled and jogged up the last remaining steps up to the front door. Pictures filled the hall way; candid shots, selfies and a few framed pictures of Carters artwork, along with a copy of the article that Cat wrote about Supergirl.

“You have this framed?” Kara pointed to it and Cat rolled her eyes.

“Of course I do. I launched Supergirl, it was only right that the first article, It was the first thing I wrote in the 20 years, and it was about my girl. Of course I had it framed. Have you not done that with first article yet?” Kara gave Cat a puzzled look in return, and followed her into the kitchen.  “You’re upstairs in the guest bedroom opposite Carter’s room. He won’t be staying tomorrow night or Saturday night because his father is in town so he’ll be staying with Christopher. That means we have the whole of Saturday to do whatever you want.” She reached up into a cupboard and got down two wine glasses.

“Cat, this is your holiday. We can do what you want.” Cat gave Kara the Look. This look could be taken many ways, today this look meant “shut up and do as I say.” Kara was okay with doing that.

“Okay, could we go to the Louvre? I went there for a collage for a trip but like we didn’t spend very long and I really want to go back. And I know there’s this really nice café on the corner that sells the most amazing croissants and we could go there after,” Kara had realised she started rambling and scrunched her brows together. “I’m rambling I’m sorry. We don’t have to do those things.”

Cat smirked and placed down a glassful of wine in front of the alien. “We can do those things if you want too, Kara, I wouldn’t mind the Louvre actually.”  Kara smiled and took a sip of her wine before Carter ran into the kitchen.

“Mom, can Kara play Xbox with me?” He pleaded with his mother and smiled widely. Cat just rolled her eyes drank her wine. To Carter this meant a yes. 

“I was hoping me and Kara could catch up but yes I suppose so.” Carter grabbed Kara’s wrist and pulled her along into a room, that had one of the hugest TVs Kara had ever seen attached to the wall. Cat followed them and watched from the doorway as Kara played with her son.

 

_#_

 

She was jolted awake at 5:53. The sounds of sirens were loud outside Kara’s window. She really couldn’t, not here, not tonight. She couldn’t disappear from National City then turn up in Paris. She pulled the covers up over her ears, then she heard the gun shots. Super speeding, she changed into her suit and flew out of the open window. Kara followed the sirens and found three men in a café, and were holding 4 hostages. Touching down by the police cars, she told them, in the little French she knew, that she was there to help. The heartbeats of the men picked up as they saw her. Taking a breath in, she cautiously walked towards the café. There were two ways she could do this, quick and easy or slow and dangerous. Ultimately the quick option was the one that Kara went for.

Within seconds she had subdued the men and rescued the hostages, the French police thanked her and she was on her way back to Cat’s. The sun was just coming up over the buildings, she stopped and took a moment to admire the horizon. It looked like krypton in a way. The birds flew over the Eiffel tower and Kara just smiled as the city below her started to wake up.

She flew back through her window as quick as she could, trying to make sure she wasn’t spotted. Listening to the two heartbeats, she safely assumed that they were both asleep, but when she went into downstairs the kitchen she would find out otherwise.

The Living room lamp was switched on and Kara jumped back she heard a voice along with it. “I always said you look absurd in those colours.” Kara just smiled awkwardly and placed down the bottle water she held in her hand. Cat rose from her spot curled up in the living room and found herself next to the kitchen island opposite Kara. “Isn’t this a surprise?”

“Miss Grant…Cat, I can explain. There were so many times I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t. I was afraid.” Cat leaned over the counter and placed a hand on Kara’s cheek. That prompted Kara to look up into Cat’s eyes that were so full of love.

“I’m not mad, annoyed that you didn’t tell me, yes. Mad, no. You had your reasons.” Kara’s eyes slipped closed and she leant into Cat’s hand. “Carter will be up any second so unless you want 3 million questions, I suggest you change.” Kara smiles as she pulled away and supersped up to her room, leaving Cat dazed and confused but with a small smile on her face.

When Kara came back down, Cat had a cup of coffee waiting for her and was cooking bacon and eggs. There was an element about this that felt so normal to Kara, like she could do it every day.

“I was thinking today we just take it easy, Carter isn’t going until about 6 so I thought you might like to spend some time with him? We could watch a film and I know he’s desperate for you to play Catan with him.”

“That sounds perfect.” Kara replied as she nabbed a bit of bacon as Cat was dishing up. When Cat turned she noticed how close they had gotten, their bodies were flush against each other and Kara’s eyes kept flicking from hers down to her lips. Kara started to lean in ever so slightly but jumped back when Carter’s voice called out from the living room.

“Mom? Can I have French toast for breakfast.” He called as he rounded the corner and found Kara leaning awkwardly on the fridge and his mother a bright shade of pink. Kara was holding what appeared to be a bottle of ketchup and was inspecting its contents, looking incredibly interested. “Actually never mind, I’ll have cereal. Kara, can you play Xbox with me?” Kara looked over to Cat and smiled.

“Let Kara eat first, darling.” She chuckled set a plate of bacon and eggs down on the counter. Kara pushed away from the fridge and practically jumped onto the stool to start devouring the eggs.

“Oh, my god! This is amazing.” Kara said as she shovelled eggs and bacon into her mouth. Cat watched with amusement, while sipping her coffee from the pink mug held between her hands.

When Carter had gotten his cereal and left the kitchen Cat leaned over the counter and smirked at Kara. “So…Supergirl, what had you sneaking out at 6 am this morning.” Cat questioned and Kara had choked on the eggs that were in her mouth. Kara swallowed the eggs and washed it down with a large helping of coffee.

“There were hostages. 3 men at a café not far from here and then I heard gunshots so I intervened. I shouldn’t have done it, mainly because Alex will now be on my ass about it but I couldn’t just not help.” Cat smiled at her hero and took another sip from her pink coffee mug. Kara was about to say something else when her phone started to buzz. Alex’s name popped up on the screen. “Shit, I have to take this.” Cat nodded and Kara answered the call then headed towards the open backdoor leading to the garden. “Alex?”

“What the hell Kara, why has the 10pm news got Supergirl flying around Paris? I thought you were taking the weekend off?”

“I know Alex, I’m sorry.

“Someone could have seen you.”

“Someone…did see…me actually.” Kara hesitated. She could hear Alex’s huff of disappointment.

“Kara, who was it?” Kara’s silence told Alex all she needed to know. “Kara, no! Cat Grant! Really Kara! I know you’ve been in love with her for ages but you do you have any idea what this could do, what she could do?”

“Woah, woah, woah. I’m not in love with Cat. Nor, have I never been in love with Cat.”

“Oh please Kara, that day at the radio station during Myriad. Both me and mom could see the longing looks you were giving her. The day you told me she was leaving, you were heartbroken, you didn’t leave your apartment for 3 days, and don’t get me started on when you were 13 and watched her goddamn show every day. 13-year-old you had all of her books and every article she wrote, stuck in a scrapbook _all about her_. Kara, I think you’ve always been in love with Cat. You’ve always been in love with her, and deep down I think you know that as well. All these things with James and Mon-el were a distraction, mainly because you thought you couldn’t have her, well now you can. You don’t work for her anymore Kara. I can’t believe I’m saying this but, in the words of Cat Grant herself, _dive_.” Kara had tears running down her cheeks when Alex had finished lecturing her. She sighed and ran a hand threw her hair. “Tell her Kara. If you don’t, I will go over there and do it myself.” Kara laughed through her tears and bid her sister goodbye. Kara hung up the phone and turned to see Cat coming out of the doors with a fresh cup of coffee for Kara.

“You okay?” Cat asked with a smile and handed over the mug. Kara gratefully accepted the mug and drew Cat into her arms for a hug.

“Perfect.”

 

_#_

 

“Mom! The film is starting!” Carter called out to his mother while she was in the kitchen preparing popcorn. After a good 20 minutes of choosing what to put on, Kara intervened and suggested that they watch a musical. Of course Cat scoffed and rolled her eyes and gave in as Carter put on The Wizard of Oz.

Just as Dorothy was about to melt the wicked witch the doorbell went. Cat looked at her phone and of course Christopher was late, only by about 3 minutes but still late nonetheless. Cat paused the film and went to talk to her ex-husband while Carter gathered his things. He had finished packing his comics when he turned to Kara.

“You could be with her and you know it,” Kara gave Carter a puzzled look. “Literally all you have to do is say the words, so why don’t you?” The Alien sighed and realised what he was on about.

“I couldn’t do that to your mom, kid. I have a messy life and a complicated past and too many enemies. I couldn’t drag your mom into all that.” The now 16-year-old just furrowed his brow and shook his head.

“Kara, I know who you are. She knows who you are, and honestly she doesn’t care. I know my mom and I know that she’s different around you. A good different. She’s happier, more smiley around you. Now please, take some of that Supergirl strength and courage that you have, and put it into asking my mom out, or kissing her, whichever comes first.” Carter smiled as he raised his fist for her to bump, but before he knew it, Kara had pulled him into a hug. A very tight hug.

“Thanks buddy. I love you so much you know that.”

“Yeah, I do. Who doesn’t?” Carter winked and then made his way out of the house. Kara sat back and thought about his words. It was true, she could be with her and all she had to do was ask.

“Well now that the heathen has gone we can finally get some peace and quiet, I love him singing along but he really doesn’t need to belt the songs, especially so off key.” Cat laughed and sat down next to Kara on the big cream couch. Kara watched and smiled softly as she sipped her wine. She had decided that this was her favourite Cat. The Cat that no one else saw, the yoga pants and sweatshirt wearing Cat, with no makeup and her hair up, drinking red wine and eating popcorn. “Not that I don’t appreciate you staring at me but could you please do it when I have make up and my hair perfect.”

Kara shifted so her arm was leaning on the back of the couch and her fingers just barely brushed over Cat’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you, so much.” Kara smiled as Cat shuffled so that she was leaning more into Kara, Cat’s head resting on her shoulder.

“I have also missed you. A lot. Diving is fun but I would much rather be at the office seeing you every day.”

That gave Kara all the encouragement she needed.

“Cat,” The older woman sat up when Kara said her name in such a serious tone. “I…I don’t really know how to say this but if I don’t say it now I might never say it so, working for you has honestly been one of the most amazing things that ever happened to me. I grew up watching your show and reading your articles and I idolise you so much. At first I thought it was a hero worship but now…I think that I might be in love with you. I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time and I never admitted it myself because I thought I could never have you. There were so many things stopping me, stopping us, but I realise that life is short and I miss coming into your office and you somehow sensing when something is wrong with me and I need that every day. I need you when I have a rough day at work or being Supergirl gets too much to tell me that it’s okay, because Cat, having you in my corner, that would mean everything to me. I’m so in love with you, and if you don’t feel the same I’ll manage but just promise me that you never settle for anything less than you deserve.”

Kara stopped her ramble and looked up to see Cat looking at her with wide eyes and lips parted. Just as Kara was about to speak again, Cat leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

To Kara, it felt like an explosion. Every single nerve was pulsing. Her body was frantic.

To Cat, it felt like coming home. The final puzzle piece falling into place. Like being complete.

Kara was slightly taken back but settled her hands on Cat’s hips. When Cat pulled away, she smiled and threw one leg over Kara’s hips so she was straddling her. Her hands went around Kara’s neck and played with the baby hairs that grew there.

“I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time too. You’re like coming home to me Kara. When I’m with you, everything just feels so right.” Kara smiled and ran her hands up and down Cat’s back. Cat bent leant down to kiss Kara again and when Kara slipped her hands under Cat’s sweatshirt she moaned into Kara’s mouth then tugged on the hair that entwined her fingers.

“This is more than enough for me tonight, kissing you, being here with you. It’s all I want.” Kara said after she pulled away to catch her breath. Cat smiled and leant back down to join their lips together again.

Being here with Cat, was all she needed.


End file.
